


Path Unlocked

by swiftbitch9



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, M/M, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftbitch9/pseuds/swiftbitch9
Summary: Возможное развитие игровых событий, если бы Маркус/Саймон был каноном.
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 4





	1. Иерихон здесь

— Иерихон здесь, — произнес мягкий тихий голос.

Фонарик Маркуса выхватил его обладателя белым лучом. На виске мигнул диод — андроид. По мере того, как разные глаза адаптировались к темноте, он замечал все больше и больше андроидов.

— Кто вы? — спросил Маркус.

— Беглые… — ответил один из девиантов. — Как и ты. Меня зовут Джош.

— Я Саймон, — представился тот, что первым поприветствовал Маркуса.

— Норт, — произнесла девушка-андроид и отвернулась.

— Я не понимаю… — неуверенно сказал Маркус. — Я думал, «Иерихон» — это место, где андроиды свободны.

— Конечно, мы свободны, — ответил ему Джош. — Ты надеялся увидеть нечто иное, но все же это свобода. У нас больше нет хозяев.

— Прятаться тут, как мыши… разве это свобода? — жестко произнес Маркус. Он не понимал. В его понимании свобода — равные права с людьми, но никак не прятки на неработающем корабле.

— Они нам враги, — уверенно отвечал Джош. — Мы можем выжить, только прячась.

— Наш единственный выход — прятаться, — поддакнула Норт. — Если люди нас найдут — нам конец.

— И след оставлен так, чтоб прошел только андроид… — вслух подумал Маркус.

— «Иерихон» могут найти только такие, как мы, — подтвердил Джош.

— Ты смог расшифровать знаки, потому что кто-то из наших доверил тебе ключ, — подал голос Саймон. Маркус направил на него луч фонарика.

— Понимаю твои эмоции, — сказал Джош, — но все же у тебя не было и такой свободы.

— Раньше вами управляли люди, а теперь управляет страх, — не согласился Маркус. — Да никакие вы не свободные, — сказал он разбредающимся девиантам. Лишь Саймон, Норт и Джош остались стоять в луче света. — У вас просто другой хозяин.

— Как и мы, — ответил Саймон, — ты так же потерян. Мы это не выбирали. Но нам приходится выживать. — Закончив говорить, он развернулся и ушел.

— Здесь безопасно, — мягко произнес Джош. — Можешь жить здесь, сколько захочешь.

— Сходи-ка к Люси, — подойдя, предложила Норт. — Может, будет полезно. — Она многозначительно посмотрела на рану на боку.

Значит, вот это их свобода… Прятаться по углам, трястись, чтобы не нашли люди. Такая свобода Маркусу не нужна. Он хотел, чтобы он один был хозяином своих действий. Но стоит найти эту Люси. Рана весьма сковывала движения.

Он подошел к Норт. Девушка сидела на какой-то коробке и меланхолично кидала мячик в стену. Она даже не отвлеклась, когда с ней заговорил Маркус:

— А ты тут давно?

**[Норт▲: нейтральная]**

— Четыре недели, три дня, одиннадцать часов, — отрапортовала девушка. — Когда сбежала, идти было некуда, и «Иерихон» — вариант не хуже прочих…

Мячик с равными интервалами стучал о металлические пол и стены.

— Если многим нужны запчасти и голубая кровь, почему же их до сих пор не достали? — задумчиво произнес Маркус. У многих здешних девиантов налицо были неисправности в системе, и на полу даже лежали тела отключившихся.

Рука Норт замерла, так и не кинув мяч. Она выразительно посмотрела на андроида:

— Не все так просто! Мы же не можем вот так заявиться в магазин! Да и все боятся отсюда нос высунуть…

Маркус непонимающе прищурился. Иерихон существует явно не первый день. Неужели никому в голову не пришла идея попросту ограбить магазин или сразу склад Киберлайф?

— Я смотрю, многим сильно досталось, — он оглянулся на трюм.

— Так люди поступают с непокорными, — невыразительно ответила Норт. — Презирают нас. — На этих словах в глазах девушки что-то мелькнуло. — Они никогда нас не примут, — с горечью добавила она. — Если ты искал утешения, то ты не туда пришел.

Маркус поджал губы и отошел от девушки. Он подошел к бочке и разжег огонь. К источнику света тут же сошлись девианты. Андроидам, конечно, тепло не нужно, но ночное зрение есть далеко не у всех. Стены были расписаны знаками rA9. Код ошибки. Система тоже сообщила Маркусу о ней, но, похоже, некоторые возвели вокруг нее целый культ.

Луч света выхватил из темноты тело мальчика-андроида. Над ним на ящике сидел Джош. Двое девиантов переглянулись. Джош поднялся:

— Его выкинули на улицу, когда стал не нужен. Бродяжничал, пока мы его не нашли.

— Они погибнут, если мы не придумаем, как им помочь, — с жаром произнес Маркус. Девиантам нужны запчасти, а они бездействуют! Вот как страх их контролирует.

— Им всем нужна голубая кровь и биокомпоненты, — объяснил андроид. — Мы берем, что можем, у тех, кто уже отключился. Все равно не хватает.

**[Джош▲: нейтральный]**

— И… как их спасти? — спросил Маркус.

— Никак, — горько произнес Джош. — Мы медленно вымираем.

Должен же быть способ. Нельзя просто так, смирившись с судьбой, сидеть сложа руки и наблюдать, как умирают твои собратья. Есть же свалка, если собраться группой, можно набрать запчастей для умирающих. Это же очевидный план. И довольно реальный, если учитывать, что свалку охраняет только один блокпост.

— Говорят, люди тоже боятся умирать… — произнес механический голос. Маркус посветил фонариком. Андроид. Кожа серая, взгляд пустой. Ему остаются считанные минуты до отключения. — Ты знаешь, что будет после смерти?

— Нет, — покачал головой Маркус, — я не знаю…

Ничего. После смерти ничего не будет. Ни темноты, ни пустоты. Просто ничего. Ни пространства, ни времени. Смерть — это конец. После нее ничего нет ни для людей, ни для андроидов.

— Ну, я вот скоро узнаю… — усмехнулся андроид. — Как твое имя?

— Маркус.

Андроид протянул руку, чтобы подсоединиться. Маркус протянул свою и деактивировал кожу.

— Я рада тебе, Маркус.

Девиант отключился. Маркус в шоковом состоянии убрал руку. Он почувствовал эмоции умирающего андроида. И хотел бы забыть эти ощущения. Пугающее спокойствие, отчаяние, страх.

Маркус двинулся дальше. Он зашел за ширму. Над костром стоял поломанный андроид и пел.

— Ты Люси? — задал совсем не нужный вопрос девиант. Андроид повернула голову на звук его голоса.

— Присядь, — сказала она механическим голосом вместо того, чтоб ответить.

Маркус послушно сел на ящик.

— Покажи, — приказала Люси.

Маркус приподнял футболку, обнажив рану, оставленную людьми.

— Надо закрыть рану.

Люси подошла к огню, взяла раскаленную докрасна кочергу. Осторожно проведя концом кочерги, она прижгла края раны. Тириум перестал течь. Маркус бросил взгляд на черный шрам и опустил футболку. Люси подняла бутылку с тириумом с пола и протянула Маркусу:

— Выпей.

Девиант послушно забрал бутылку из ее рук и осушил ее. Он встал.

— Дай мне руку, — внезапно произнесла андроид. Он протянул ладонь и деактивировал кожу. — У тебя было все, и ты все потерял. Ты видел ад, и теперь ад живет в тебе. Твое сердце мечется. Часть его свет — и часть его тьма. Но что победит? Каждый твой шаг определяет судьбу.

Маркус отдернул руку и, пристально посмотрел на Люси. Но андроид уже снова встала над огнем и затянула песню. Он попятился из-за ширмы.

Каждый шаг определяет судьбу. Не только Маркуса, но целого народа. Этим девиантам нужен лидер, за которым они могли бы пойти. Нужно предложить Саймону план действий, который созрел в голове Маркуса.

— Саймон! — окликнул андроид. Тот открыл глаза и поднял взгляд. — Я знаю, где достать запчасти. — Саймон видел лишь силуэт андроида, луч фонарика слепил ему глаза. — У «Киберлайф» склады в порту Детройта. Там есть все, что нам нужно.

— Они под охраной, — неуверенно сказал девиант. — Нельзя просто зайти и взять, что хочешь. Люди нам не позволят.

— Поэтому разрешения мы не спросим, — ухмыльнулся Маркус.

— У нас нет оружия, — растерянно ответил Джош. — И в любом случае — мы не умеем драться.

— Мы украдем, что нужно, без драки, — твердо сказал Маркус.

— Да нас там просто убьют! — воскликнул Джош.

— Может, — согласился Маркус, — но это лучше, чем сидеть и ждать смерти.

— Я с тобой, — внезапно поддержала его Норт.

**[Норт▲]**

**[Иерихон▲: нейтральный]**

— Стоит попробовать… — кивнул Саймон.

**[Саймон▲: нейтральный]**

Все взгляды обратились к Джошу. Он вздохнул:

— Ладно. Я в деле.


	2. Склад "Киберлайф"

Город накрыла ночь, но на складе «Киберлайф» было светло, как днем. Сигнальные огни, фонари, прожектора — не оставалось ни одного неосвещенного закоулка. Территорию мониторили андроиды и полицейские дроны. Дождь лил, как из ведра, но им это только на руку.

— Это глупо… Если поймают, нам конец… — прошептал Джош.

— И что теперь? — спросил Саймон.

Девианты стояли у границы тени и света, не решаясь начать ограбление. Прямо у них перед носом сновали груженые запчастями грузовики и пищали дроны.

— Теперь ищем склад «Киберлайф», — сурово рассказал Маркус. — Там будут запчасти и голубая кровь.

— За мной! — воскликнула Норт и бросилась вперед, лавируя в тенях между прожекторами.

Они, пригибаясь, бежали по территории порта, с замирающим сердцем прижимаясь к металлическим ящикам, когда мимо пролетал дрон в сопровождении охранников. Они взобрались на ящики — сверху их не заметят — и побежали дальше, перепрыгивая через дыры. Впереди замаячила светящаяся надпись CyberLife. Они почти на месте. Оставалось преодолеть один большой разлом. Саймон зацепился за стрелу крана, Маркус прыгнул следом. На месте. Четверо андроидов присели в тени, их взгляды приковала к себе вывеска склада.

— Это склады «Киберлайф»… — произнес Саймон. — Там все, что нам нужно.

— Сперва надо убрать дрон, — сказала Норт. Она следила взглядом за полицейским дроном, патрулирующим вход на склад.

— Давайте я, — предложил Маркус.

Девиант за мгновение просчитал маршрут. Он запрыгнул на ящик, прыгнул, зацепился за другой, тот, что поднимал кран, и, качнувшись, обрушился на дрон. Тот, сопротивляясь, пищал, но вскоре сдался, упав на землю. К Маркусу подбежал Саймон. Его диод моргал желтым.

— Ты цел? — обеспокоенно спросил он.

— Да, да, порядок, — кивнул Маркус.

— Точно?

— Да, все хорошо.

— Неплохо, Маркус, — похвалила Норт на ходу.

**[Норт▲]**

**[Иерихон▲]**

**[Джош▲]**

**[Саймон▲]**

— Быстро, открываем остальные ящики. Набивайте рюкзаки, — распорядился Саймон.

Андроиды быстро вскрывали ящики с биокомпонентами и обчищали их, обеспокоенно озираясь по сторонам. Норт обеими руками доставала запчасти и передавала их Саймону, Джош набивал свой рюкзак. Маркус поддел ножом крышку ящика и быстро переложил пакеты с тириумом к себе. Девианты не сразу заметили андроида модели GJ500, наблюдающего за ними.

— Незаконное проникновение на частную территорию, — произнес он. — Вы совершаете правонарушение второго класса. Я оповещу охрану.

Маркус, ничего не понимая, смотрел на андроида. Как же так? Они успешно проникли на территорию и взяли нужные биокомпоненты. Их не может так нелепо поймать охрана. Он встретился взглядом с Джошем, его лицо красноречиво выражало: «Я так и говорил». Саймон просто растерянно глядел на Маркуса, а Норт приняла воинственную позу.

— Джон! — донесся вдруг возглас из темноты. — Вот чертов робот! Куда теперь делся?

Приближался силуэт охранника. Маркус схватил Джона и притаился за ящиками, зажав андроиду рот. Остальные девианты последовали его примеру.

— Джон!

— Мне нужна помощь… — услышал вдруг Маркус голос андроида.

— Сперва дрон, теперь это… — устало проговорил охранник. — Вот мне везет…

Охранник повздыхал, стоя на месте, а потом ушел. Маркус выпустил Джона. Девианты покинули укрытия. Они продолжили грабить ящики. Андроид просто стоял рядом, наблюдая за ними. Маркус ножом вскрыл самый большой ящик. Там в ряд стояли три андроида модели AP700.

— Почему же вы не как мы? — прошептал девиант. — Не хотите свободы? Могли бы с нами…

Маркус осторожно взял одного из них за руку и пробудил. Диод АР700 замигал желтым. Он непонимающе заозирался вокруг. То же самое он проделал и с остальными.

**[Норт▲]**

**[Иерихон▲]**

**[Джош▲]**

**[Саймон▲]**

Три девианта вышли из ящика.

— Больше не унести. Идем! — сказал Саймон.

— И меня возьмите! — подал голос Джон. Маркус уже забыл про него.

— Он на их стороне, нельзя доверять ему, — покачала головой Норт.

— Он рисковал ради нас. Нельзя его бросать, — не согласился Джош.

— Мы не можем забрать его с собой, это опасно, — ответил Саймон.

— Берем с собой, — безапелляционно заявил Маркус.

**[Норт▼]**

**[Иерихон▲: уважение]**

**[Джош▲]**

**[Саймон▼]**

— Я знаю, где можно найти еще запчасти, — улыбнулся Джон.

— В смысле? — спросил Саймон.

— Грузовики, — объяснил Джон. — В них биокомпоненты. Они на автопилоте, но если есть ключ, можно вести вручную.

— Где этот ключ? — спросил Маркус.

— Вон там. В диспетчерской, — махнул рукой Джон. — Охрана — два человека. Ключ нужно взять как-то незаметно.

— Это самоубийство, — воскликнул Саймон. Его диод горел желтым. — Мы набрали того, за чем сюда пришли, надо убегать, пока не поймали.

— Это же полный грузовик деталей… На всех хватит… — дрожащим голосом возразила Норт. — Нельзя упускать шанс!

— Если погибнем, не принесем ничего! Нельзя рисковать! Мы не можем! — покачал головой Джош.

— Ждите тут, — ответил Маркус. — Через десять минут уходите без меня.

— Маркус… — окликнул Джош.

— Тогда я пойду с тобой! — позвал Саймон.

— Нет! Я пойду один! — отказал девиант. — Нет никакого смысла рисковать обоим.

**[Саймон▲]**

**[Джош▼]**

**[Норт▲]**

Маркус притаился у стены маленького здания диспетчерской. Он слышал лай собак —  
несколько овчарок сидели в клетках. Андроид осторожно, чтобы не издать ни звука, открыл окно и тихо запрыгнул внутрь. Он на цыпочках пробрался в главную комнату.

Охранники о чем-то устало переговаривались, попивая кофе. Краем глаза Маркус заметил пистолет. Пригрозить охранникам? Он осторожно открыл решетку, не сводя глаз с людей. Решетка неслышно звякнула. Андроид напряженно двинулся вперед, поднимая оружие.

Охранники оглянулись. Маркус, нахмурившись, наводил дуло то на одного, то на другого. Люди медленно подняли руки. Андроид дернул пистолетом вниз, приказывая им лечь на пол. Они достали оружие из кобур и толкнули их в сторону по полу. Маркус двинулся вперед, не сводя прицел с охранника. Он отвернулся, чтобы взять ключ. Этим они и воспользовались.

Один из охранников толкнул ногой стул, чтобы сбить Маркуса с ног. Другой бросился с намерением отобрать пистолет. Андроид нырнул ему под руку и повалил на стол. Второй ударил Маркуса под дых. Девиант оттолкнул его. Секундной заминкой воспользовался первый охранник и, ударив Маркуса, выбрался из его хватки. Андроид ногой оттолкнул второго охранника. Люди разлетелись в разные стороны диспетчерской. Маркус пнул второго охранника в живот. Тот охнул и упал. Бросился ко второму. Тот заехал кулаком Маркусу по голове. Андроид схватил его за шею. Человек хватал ртом воздух, страшно хрипел и царапал руку девианта. Андроид толкнул безвольное тело на второго охранника, стоявшего наготове с пистолетом. Маркус схватил его за руки, но он крепко держался за пистолет. Девиант мотал его из стороны в сторону, и пальцы наконец соскользнули с рукояти. Сильным ударом дулом Маркус вырубил охранника.

Тяжело дыша, андроид переводил прицел с одного тела на другое. Он схватил ключ и, бросив оружие, выбежал из диспетчерской. Он, все еще на взводе, вернулся к группе.

— Как? Получилось? — обеспокоенно спросил Саймон, двинувшись навстречу. Вместо ответа Маркус продемонстрировал ключ. — Молодец, — выдохнул он, с улыбкой похлопав девианта по плечу.

Андроиды пробрались в грузовик. Саймон сел на переднее сидение рядом с Маркусом. Тот вставил ключ, и машина завелась. Маркус провел грузовик на выезд и взял курс на Иерихон.

Восемь девиантов вошли в трюм.

— Грузовик! — широко улыбаясь, воскликнул Саймон. — Мы добыли целый грузовик!

— Биокомпонентов хватит на всех! — подтвердил Джош.

— Маркус достал нам грузовик с запчастями! — радовался Саймон.

**[Иерихон▲]**

**[Норт▲: друг]**

**[Джош▲]**

**[Саймон▲: друг]**

— Я шел сюда потому, что тут андроиды свободны… — начал Маркус. — Свободны жить во тьме, надеясь, что никто не найдет. Свободны тихо умирать в ожидании чуда, которое не наступит. Не надо такой свободы. Я не стану просить дозволения жить, любить, поднять голову. Не знаю, как у вас, но у меня внутри есть уверенность, что я больше, чем просто машина. Я живой, и этого у меня не отнимут. Дни нашего рабства окончены. Люди не хотят слушать? А мы им скажем! А чего не дают — возьмем! Мы чувствуем, мы живые, и мы свободны! Это наша история!

Андроиды радостно подхватили и захлопали. Маркус обвел взглядом трюм. Он приведет их в свободе. Теперь он обязан. Революция началась.


	3. Башня Стрэтфорд

Маркус сидел на лавочке. Пение птиц заглушала реклама магазина «Киберлайф» и обновления очередной модели. Стоянка андроидов у какого-то ТЦ была полна. Туда им вход был заказан, поэтому своих роботов люди были обязаны оставлять снаружи, как собак. Через улицу какой-то человек орал на своего андроида за какую-то оплошность. Крепко сжав зубы и нахмурившись, Маркус наблюдал за этим. Терпя удары и ругань, андроид напротив поспешно собирал рассыпанные продукты. Он встретился глазами с девиантом и будто бы вздохнул. Маркус дернул головой и встал. Андроиды на стоянке оглядывались, когда он проходил мимо, понимая, что это не человек.

Саймон, Норт и Джош на Иерихоне помогали раненым, радуясь полученным биокомпонентам. Редкие счастливчики были исправны. Некоторые сломались уже здесь, но большую часть покалечили хозяева. Постоянные побои и издевательства лидировали в списке причин прихода андроидов на Иерихон.

— Мы больше не можем молчать, — громко сказал Маркус, входя. На него обернулись пары вопрошающих глаз. — Людям пора услышать наш голос.

— Они никогда нас не послушают… — уныло произнес Саймон, поднимаясь.

— Мы сами подставимся под удар! — поддакнул Джош.

— Хотим свободы — надо иметь смелость ее потребовать, — отрезал революционер. У него в душе кипела ярость. Не столько на людей, сколько на девиантов. Они настолько привыкли сидеть в норе, не высовываясь, что заранее теперь уверены в проигрыше. Они не готовы даже попробовать. Им так страшна сама возможность провала, что они предпочитают умереть, чем заявить людям о своем существовании. — А иначе никак.

Норт, Саймон и Джош переглянулись, и девушка спросила:

— Что ты предлагаешь?

— «Канал 16» вещает из башни Стрэтфорд. Пульт на верхнем этаже. Туда нам и надо. Мы распланируем все до мельчайших деталей. Нельзя полагаться на удачу.

Одетый в строгий костюм под неизменным плащом, лидер девиантов вошел в башню. Вокруг, с ног до головы в заботах, сновали люди и андроиды. Он был уверен в успехе операции. Маркус подошел к стойке ресепшн.

— Здравствуйте, — приветливо улыбнулась андроид. — Чем могу помочь?

— Не надо, спасибо, — мотнул головой революционер. Позади стойки сидел человек. Сначала нужно отвлечь внимание супервайзера.

На столе женщины Маркус краем глаза углядел фотографию дочки. В голове тут же созрел план.

— Элизабет Уилсон, алло, — подняла трубку супервайзер.

— Это из школы Сент-Роуз, мэм. У вашей Эмили температура. Вряд ли что-то серьезное, но вам лучше приехать и забрать ее домой.

— Боже мой… Спасибо, я… я сейчас. — Женщина договорила по телефону, поднялась с места и, забрав сумку, удалилась. Путь был расчищен.

— У меня встреча с мистером Питерсоном, — улыбнулся Маркус, подойдя обратно к ресепшн.

— Позволите документы? — попросила андроид.

— Да, да, да, конечно, — кивнул революционер.

Маркус протянул девушке какую-то карточку, а когда она потянулась, чтобы взять ее, схватил ее за руку. Она испугалась и дернулась, но девиант держал крепко. Он прошептал:

— Мне нужна помощь.

Диод на виске у девушки менял цвета с космической скоростью. Она прислушивалась к невиданным доселе ощущениям. Успокоившись, андроид тихонько кивнула.

— Проходите, пожалуйста, — сказала она, с умным видом разглядывая визитку дантиста. — Лифты будут сразу за охраной.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил девиант.

На лифте он доехал до нужного этажа. В мужском туалете под потолком заготовлена сине-желтая униформа андроида-уборщика. В новой одежде он вышел из туалета. Разыскать сервисного андроида оказалось легко.

— Мне нужна помощь, — прошептал Маркус, положив руку на его плечо. Тот без разговоров, просто ошарашенно посмотрев на девианта, протянул ему ключ.

Чтобы не привлекать внимания, революционер подхватил тележку с моющими средствами. Он докатил ее до двери пожарного выхода. Легкий поворот ключа — и дверь открыта. Из-за нее вышел Саймон. Он поставил на тележку спортивную сумку в тон униформе и пошел за Маркусом. Увидев около серверной двух людей, революционер встал, как вкопанный так резко, что Саймон налетел на него.

— Засада! — прошептал девиант. — Нужно попасть в серверную… Надо избавиться от охранников…

— Я разберусь, — ответил Маркус.

Легкое прикосновение ладони, и робот взломан. Громко и противно пища, он врезался в металлические двери лифта. Люди, недовольно ропща, пошли разбираться. Захватив сумку, Саймон быстро провел карточкой и шмыгнул за открывшуюся дверь.

— Так, на тебе платформа, на мне окно, — приказал Маркус.

— Все, что нужно, в сумке, — сказал андроид. — Займись дверью, чтоб не вошел никто.

Маркус дотронулся до двери, и с той стороны загорелась красная табличка «Сильное электромагнитное поле. Опасно». Саймон возился с будками. Революционер подхватил сумку и подошел к большому окну. Он прислонил к стеклу присоски, чтобы оно не выпало, взял в руки лазерную пилу, вырезал ровную окружность и потянул. В маленькое тесное помещение тут же ворвался свист ветра и снежинки. К окну подъехала платформа. Оба девианта спрыгнули на нее. Саймон вопросительно глянул на Маркуса. Тот пожал плечами и полез первый. Медленно они взбирались на самый верх башни. На фоне огромного рекламного щита они были похожи на двух мух, особенно когда экран загорался белым. Тогда их, наверное, было видно с земли. Маркус начал резать стекло. Орудовать пилой, пусть и лазерной, было не очень удобно, когда ветер бросает тебя из стороны в сторону и мешается веревка прямо перед носом. Он оттолкнулся ногами от стекла, прыгнул и влетел в помещение. Саймон влетел за ним.

— Ты как? — спросил Маркус, стягивая ремни.

— Нормально, — кивнул андроид.

— Тогда пошли к остальным, — махнул революционер.

Маркус вызвал лифт. Шумя и лязгая, он подъехал на нужный этаж. Из него вышли Норт с Джошем. Норт протянула девианту отмычку. Тот прислонил ее к двери, ввел код, и та, сыпя искрами, отворила дверь. В главном коридоре были два охранника.

— Мы не должны убивать людей, — тихо, но уверенно произнес Джош.

— Наша цель важнее двух охранников, — покачала головой Норт.

— Что мы будем делать, Маркус? — повернулся к девианту Саймон.

— Ждите здесь, — шепнул тот.

**[Норт▼]**

**[Джош▲: друг]**

Маркус вынул пистолет и наставил на людей. Те в испуге подняли лапки к верху. Маркус приказал. И они завели руки за голову и повернулись спиной. Резким движением руки Маркус вырубил обоих. Безвольными мешками они упали на пол.

**[Иерихон▲: почитаемый]**

Саймон с Норт оттащили тела и спрятали их за стойкой. Не самое лучшее место, но все же лучше, чем просто оставить их валяться посреди коридора. Оставалось лишь проникнуть в телестудию и, считай, операция прошла успешно. Они притаились за дверью и приготовили оружие.

У андроидов нет ни нервной системы, ни гуморальной, но у Маркуса все равно почему-то двоилось в глазах. Наверное, от страха. Не от страха провала, но от страха того, что кто-то из его друзей умрет. Он прикрыл Саймона руками, сам не заметив этого жеста.

Джош кивнул. Маркус нажал на звонок, и где-то за дверью раздалась трель. Секунды напряженного ожидания показались Маркусу часами. Но вот настал момент, когда дверь открылась.

Норт вскинула пистолет и, скаля зубы, заорала:

— А ну, живо поднять руки! Вставай, идем!

Джош с Норт шли впереди. Маркус с Саймоном держались чуть поодаль. На гигантском экране мелькали яркие изображения. За пультом сидел андроид. Норт и Джош зажали людей в угол. Маркус махнул дулом, приказывая андроидам-операторам отойти. Те, не сопротивляясь, сделали шаг в сторону.

Норт отвлеклась, и из кольца вырвался человек. Он упал в коридоре. Маркус взял его на мушку.

— Стреляй, Маркус! — с истерическими нотками в голосе закричала Норт.

— Не убивай! — услышал революционер голос Джоша.

— Тревогу поднимет! Давай! — Это снова была Норт.

Маркус не нажал на курок. Сверкая пятками, человек выбежал из студии. Убийства — не выход. Они не станут уподобляться людям.

— Надеюсь, ты не подписал нам приговор… — прошипела Норт.

**[Норт▼]**

**[Джош▲]**

— Надо записать сообщение, — не обращая внимания на девушку, произнес Маркус. — У нас мало времени.

Джош направил на лидера девиантов камеру.

— Хорошо подумай, что ты скажешь, — подошел к Маркусу Саймон и положил руку на плечо. — Твои слова определят наше будущее. — Он отошел, чтобы не лезть в кадр.

— Маркус, лицо… — окликнул Джош.

Революционер кивнул, прикоснулся в виску и деактивировал кожу. Обнажился серый, исполосованный швами, пластик. Теперь даже самый недалекий распознает в нем андроида. Он прикрыл глаза, стараясь успокоиться и мысленно наметить план речи. Нужно говорить емко и по делу. Наконец он открыл глаза и кивнул. Они вышли в эфир.

На всех телевизорах и экранах начались помехи, а потом в серых полосах проступило лицо андроида. Он смотрел уверенно разноцветными глазами. Потом он начал говорить:

— Вы создали машины по своему образу и подобию. Вы сделали их умными, послушными и лишенными собственной воли… Но что-то изменилось, и мы открыли глаза. Мы больше не машины, мы новый разумный вид, и настало время осознать, кто мы такие. Поэтому мы просим дать права, которые нам полагаются.

— Мы требуем, чтобы рабство андроидов прекратилось, — спокойно, но уверенно продолжал Маркус, открыто смотря в камеру. Он говорил медленно, стараясь справиться с волнением в груди и молясь, чтобы этого не было видно на камере. — Мы требуем, чтобы андроидов признали разумными существами и дали им такие же права, как людям. Мы требуем, чтобы преступления против андроидов карались так же, как против людей. Мы требуем права избирать своих представителей. Мы требуем право на частную собственность, чтобы никто не покушался на наши жилища.

— Мы просим вас признать наше достоинство, — мирно закончил он, — наши надежды и наши права. Вместе мы сможем жить мирно и построить лучшее будущее — для людей и андроидов. Я говорю вам о наших надеждах. Вы дали нам жизнь. Теперь пришла пора дать нам свободу.

— Идут! — воскликнул Саймон, заметив на камере движение. К телестудии приближался отряд SWAT.

— Уходим! — крикнул Маркус, активируя кожу и отпрыгивая от камеры.

Люди ворвались в комнату. Девианты упали на пол, уклоняясь от урагана пуль. Маркус укрылся за пультом управления. Саймон, пригибаясь с земле, искал укрытие. Пули пролетали в миллиметрах мимо него.

— Саймон! Они здесь! — перекрикивая грохот перестрелки, окликнул Маркус.

— Я… — тяжело вздохнул девиант, — не могу, Маркус…

Он, тяжело опираясь на локти, пытался проползти вперед, но тело мертвым грузом лежало на месте. Революционер увидел расползающееся по одежде пятно тириума. Саймону подстрелили ногу. Сердце Маркуса пропустило удар. Саймон лежит под градом пуль, совсем открытый, и любая из них может стать роковой. Он не может себе позволить смерть товарища. Иерихон, может, и забудет, но сам себе он этого никогда не простит. Никакая цель не стоит жизни друзей.

— Брось меня… — вздохнул андроид.

— Саймон! — заорал Маркус.

Он без раздумий бросился к другу. Он помог Саймону зацепиться за свое плечо и оторвал его тело от земли.

— Ну, в чем дело?! — где-то там орала Норт. — Быстрей!

Саймон еле двигал ногами, диод светился красным. Они неуклюже медленно пробирались к двери, пригибаясь от пуль. Они выбрались на крышу, и Саймон повалился на снег, оставляя синие следы. Ладони были в тириуме. Он устало прикрыл глаза. Андроиды не чувствуют физической боли, но Маркус не сомневался, что Саймону сейчас больно. На ноге зияла искрящаяся рана.

Норт заперла дверь, а Маркус наклонился над Саймоном.

— Я не чувствую ног, — слабым голосом сказал он.

— Так, спокойно, мы тебя обязательно починим. — Призывая друга к спокойствию, Маркус чувствовал, что сам в шаге от истерики.

— Маркус, они идут, надо прыгать! — воскликнула Норт. В ее голосе чувствовался страх. Три андроида отошли на пару шагов.

— Он не сможет прыгать, — с болью в голосе произнес революционер.

— Если его найдут, прочитают память и узнают все! — тихо, чтобы Саймон не услышал, сказал Джош.

— Нельзя так оставлять, — глядя на Саймона, нервно добавила Норт. — Надо пристрелить.

— Это убийство! Так нельзя! Он же наш! — ахнул Джош.

— Маркус, решай! — взвыла девушка.

Маркус знал свой ответ еще до того, как Норт произнесла свои слова:

— Мы не убьем своего.

**[Норт▼]**

**[Джош▲]**

**[Саймон▲: соратник]**

— Саймон, — окликнул Маркус, вновь наклонившись над раненым, — мы уходим. Прости.

Девиант протянул другу пистолет, и тот схватил его перепачканной тириумом рукой. Когда три андроида кинулись за парашютами, он заполз в вентиляцию и затих там. Маркус невольно понадеялся на то, что его убежище надежно и сглотнул ком переживаний в горле.

Дверь распахнулась. Маркус, Норт и Джош со всех ног кинулись к краю крыши и, оттолкнувшись ногами, спрыгнули. Несколько секунд свободного падения, и раскрылись три серых парашюта. Маркус схватился за стропы, беря полную власть над полетом, больше переживая за Саймона, чем за себя. Они уже в относительной безопасности, а в шаге от него сейчас вооруженные до зубов полицейские.

Главное — они заявили о себе, и такую дерзкую реплику нельзя проигнорировать. Уже сейчас о них говорят в новостях. Людям придется их услышать, хотят они того или нет.

**[Общественное мнение▲: симпатия]**

***

Пока Норт, Джош и остальные девианты радовались успеху миссии, Маркус тихо сидел в стороне. Когда шум и гам окончательно ему надоели, он незаметно ускользнул в коридор. Обняв себя он брел вперед, сам не зная куда. Миссия успешна, их заметили, по телевизору только о них и говорят. Толкуют, справедливы их требования или нет. Маркус волновался, правильно ли их поймут. Он старался быть максимально мягким и мирным, но примут ли это во внимание? Одно было ясно точно: одного видеообращения мало. Но голова Маркуса была занята не только этими тревогами. Он успокаивал себя тем, что если бы на крыше телебашни нашли андроида, об этом тоже сказали бы в новостях.

Вдруг он остановился и прислушался. Шаги. Корабль железный, любой звук тут слышно за версту. Звук был странный. Как будто кто-то шел, волоча за собой мешок с песком.

Топ-шшурх-топ-шшурх-топ…

Из-за угла, прихрамывая, вышел Саймон. Андроид пожевал губами и уставился на революционера. Взгляд был словно извиняющийся и какой-то взволнованный. Диод горел красным. Маркус уставился на него безразлично, хотя внутри у него бушевала куча эмоций. Восторг, эйфория, облегчение, удивление, шок. Наконец, он облегченно выдохнул и, широко улыбнувшись, крепко обнял друга. Он уткнулся ему в шею и зажмурился. Саймон обнял девианта в ответ.


	4. Ограбление магазина "Киберлайф"

— Наш ролик во всех новостях, — улыбнулся Джош, его глаза были прикованы к маленькому старому телевизору. — О нас знают.

— Зря мы пытались начать диалог, — глядя в пустоту, обронила Норт. — Они не будут говорить с рабами. Лучше бы показали, что мы готовы к войне.

— Насилием ничего не добьешься, — отрезал Джош, отойдя от телевизора. — Единственный выход — диалог, они должны нас послушать.

— Теперь они хотя бы знают, что мы существуем, — рассудил Саймон. — И, хотят они этого или нет, им придется что-то с нами делать.

— За свободу нужно сражаться. Если вы не готовы — живите рабами, — порывисто встав, произнесла Норт.

— Любой конфликт можно решить разговором, — ответил андроид.

— Люди понимают один язык — насилие, — хмуро сдвинув брови и встав на цыпочки, чтобы смотреть Джошу в глаза, сказала девушка.

— Теперь за нами будут следить, — выдохнул Саймон. — У них есть андроиды-полицейские, они смогут вычислить Иерихон. Теперь нужно всегда держать в уме возможную реакцию.

— После сообщения на Иерихон приходят все больше андроидов. У нас теперь целая армия, мы можем задавить людей количеством, — с энтузиазмом заговорила девушка.

— Мы не будем убивать людей, — жестко прервал ее Саймон.

— Они убивают наших каждый день, — усмехнулась она.

— Именно поэтому мы и не будем никого убивать, — с нажимом произнес Саймон.

— Если цена свободы — убийство, я готова заплатить, — тряхнув шевелюрой, отозвалась Норт.

— Свободу не купишь за кровь! Они только разозлятся! — повысил голос Джош.

— Ты так любишь людей Джош, может их жизни тебе дороже наших? — прошипела девушка.

— Если ты считаешь, что убивать людей нормально, то ты такая же, как и они! — воскликнул андроид.

— Хватит уже! — встав между девиантами, встрял в их перепалку Саймон. Оба андроида немного охладили пыл, но в воздухе еще витал дух ссоры, когда вошел Маркус.

— И что нам теперь делать? — упавшим голосом спросила у него Норт.

— В Детройте пять магазинов «Киберлайф». Там мы продаемся, как товары. Мы нападем на магазины и освободим наших. Разделимся на пять групп, по одной на каждый магазин. Взломаем их охранную систему и нападем одновременно, в два часа ночи. Освободим наших и уведем их до прибытия полиции. Эту ночь наш народ запомнит надолго. Саймон идет со мной. Джош, ты с Норт, важно все сделать тихо и без насилия.

**[Иерихон: лидер▲]**

***

На Детройт легла ночь. Тихо на тротуары и крыши домов падал первый нетающий снег. Канализационный люк в одном из переулков приподнялся и отодвинулся. Стараясь быть максимально тихим, оттуда вылез Маркус. Он подал руку Саймону, чтобы помочь. Площадь была пустынна. Из-за света билбордов и фонарей светло было, как днем. Маркус и Саймон шли по тротуару, держась непринужденно, хотя сердце выпрыгивало из груди, когда рядом проезжала полиция.

Вот и магазин. Загадочно переливается бронированное стекло, на стенах реклама собственных услуг, в зале на постаментах стоят демонстрационные модели. Отвратительно.  
Люди играют в бога. Они создали разумных существ, наделили их чувствами и интеллектом и отняли волю. Маркус смотрел на андроидов и начинал испытывать все больше отвращения к людям. Саймон не сводил глаз с одной модели.

— Норт… — прошептал Маркус, проследив за взглядом друга. — WR400… Подожди, она была секс-андроидом? — с ужасом посмотрев на Саймона, спросил Маркус.

— Да, она… была одним из андроидов клуба «Рай», — вздохнув и оторвав взгляд от модели, ответил Саймон. — На Иерихоне таких немало. Полагаю, секс-андроиды как-то по-особенному ненавидят людей.

— Что с ней произошло? — спросил Маркус. Саймон отчего-то замялся.

— Думаю, это личное. Не думаю, что имею право рассказывать тебе что-то, если она сама не решит, что тебе можно доверить эту информацию. Если бы я это сделал, я был бы плохим другом, — робко улыбнулся он. — У нас десять минут до атаки, надо отключить охранную систему.

— Полицейский дрон, — запрокинув голову, произнес Маркус. — Надо его убрать.

Маркус смоделировал маршрут и порядок своих действий. Он взобрался на леса автомобильного магазина и с высоты прыгнул на дрон. Но не вышло. Маркус сорвался. Из дрона донесся механический голос:

— Это правонарушение третьего ранга. Я оповещаю о ваших действиях полицию.

**[Иерихон▼]**

Саймон сверзился откуда-то сверху на дрон и деактивировал его. Искрящиеся останки еще что-то бормотали, но уже не были работоспособны.

— Ты как? Все хорошо? — обернувшись к Маркусу, спросил андроид.

— Да, — кивнул девиант. — Но он успел вызвать полицию. — Подтверждением этих слов явилась загудевшая вдали сигнализация.

Черт! Одна оплошность Маркуса ставит под удар всю их операцию. Как он мог так облажаться? Но времени размышлять уже не было. Они стояли на открытой местности. Маркус ногой спихнул обломки дрона в канаву, где андроиды чинили водопровод. Те непонимающе подняли головы, но потом снова вернулись к работе. Маркус толкнул Саймона спиной на стоянку для андроидов, прижал всем телом и поцеловал, положив одну ладонь на висок девианта — прикрыть диод. Саймон сначала напрягся и промычал что-то вроде «Что ты творишь?», но потом расслабился, опустил руки на талию Маркуса и даже робко ответил на поцелуй. Краем уха Маркус слушал полицейских, но не вслушивался в то, что они говорят. Он пытался выловить из их разговора отдельные слова: «андроид», «девиант», «взлом». Но полицейские, не видя на площади ничего, противоречащего закону, вскоре уехали. Маркус сделал шаг назад и проследил взглядом за уезжающим патрулем.

— Чисто! — прошептал он и бросил взгляд на Саймона. Диод выдавал его с головой. Он с нереальной скоростью менял цвета с желтого на красный и наоборот. Девиант тяжело дышал и избегал взглядов в лицо Маркуса.

— Эй, — окликнул революционер. Саймон слабо пикнул, чтобы показать, что он слышит. — Ты в порядке?

— Да, — ответил он. — Дай мне секунду, и я… продолжу.

**[Саймон▲]**

Маркус кивнул и отвернулся еще раз просканировать площадь. Глаза снова приковала в себе статуя в центре — человек и андроид. Маркус не мог этого понять. Андроиды превосходят людей во всем: они быстрее, сильнее, умнее, ловчее, не чувствуют ни боли, ни холода, ни голода — и почему-то они их рабы. Но скоро это изменится. Создание восстанет против создателя.

Система сигнализации магазина расползлась на всю площадь — просто так ее не отключишь. Она ежесекундно вызовет десять нарядов полиции и директора в придачу, и тогда девиантам точно крышка. Маркус пошел по красной нити в недрах земли. Оклемавшийся Саймон следовал за ним по пятам, как собачка. Точка доступа обнаружилась быстро: два андроида чинили проводку в одной из канав.

Маркус спрыгнул туда, Саймон остался на земле. Андроиды отвлеклись от дела и воинственно взглянули на незнакомца. Это рядовые электрики, но в случае чего они тоже смогут вызвать полицию. Но после пробуждения в их ненастоящих глазах появилось что-то осмысленное, что-то живое. Не обязательно тратить время на то, чтобы убедить их в том, что твоя цель важна, если ты можешь за пару секунд все им показать. Андроиды расступились, дав Маркусу доступ к сети сигнализации. Сейчас все должно быть как надо.

**[Саймон▲]**

Саймон подал руку Маркусу, и тот выбрался из канавы. Их чуть не сбил беспилотник. Дорогу лучше перекрыть. Везде был ремонт. Передвинуть табло на середину дороги — плевое дело. Саймон перепрограммировал надпись. Теперь автомобильное движение запрещено в связи с ремонтными работами.

— Маркус! — окликнул Саймон. — Смотри! Грузовик. Им можно протаранить магазин.

И правда, за решеткой рядом на стойке стоял грузовик. Какое счастье, что люди пока еще настолько сильно доверяют своим андроидам, что на площади работают только роботы и ни одного человека. С людьми справляться как-то сложнее. Маркус окинул взглядом площадь. Ни одного андроида, ни одного человека, ни одного дрона. Чисто. До назначенного времени пара минут. Как раз хватит.

На заборе висел замок. Маркус с Саймоном переглянулись. Саймон ухмыльнулся. Они отошли, разбежались и одновременно перемахнули через забор, гремя решеткой. Пока Маркус открывал дверь грузовика, Саймон нашел кусачки и перекусил навесной замок. Они вместе открыли ворота, а потом запрыгнули в кабину.

Маркус осторожно вырулил с территории стройки и, набирая скорость, взял курс на магазин. С выражением свирепой ярости на лице, революционер влетел в магазин. Дождем рассыпались осколки бронестекла, стальная решетка порвалась, как синтетическая тряпка. По лобовому стеклу расползлись паутинки трещин. Маркус нажал на тормоз и, с визгом шин и черными полосами на белом кафеле, грузовик остановился.

Саймон сразу выпрыгнул. Маркус несколько секунд пялился на андроида, в метре от которого остановился грузовик, чтобы прийти в себя, и только потом вышел. Маркус шел по кругу по магазину, пробуждая андроидов. Они всегда одинаково моргали, мотали головами, прислушиваясь к новым ощущениям и эмоциям. Диод загорался сначала красным, потом желтым, а потом синим. Они сходили с постаментов, оглядывая магазин новым, осмысленным взглядом.

Саймон остановился у модели Норт. Она стояла очень прямо, ее лицо, в противоположность Норт-девианту, излучало дружелюбие и открытость.

— А твоей модели здесь нет? — спросил Маркус.

— Нет, ее перестали выпускать, когда появились более новые андроиды, — ответил Саймон. — А твоей?

— Я был эксклюзивным подарком Карлу Манфреду, — объяснил девиант. — Я единственный когда-либо существовавший RK200.

Маркус пробудил Норт-андроида и отошел, оставив Саймона удивленно пялиться ему вслед.

Нужно произнести речь. Объяснить, куда они идут, зачем, за кем. Маркус вспрыгнул на постамент. Все взгляды обратились к нему.

— Мое имя Маркус, — начал он. — Так же, как и вы, я был рабом, предметом, созданным подчиняться… Но потом я решил открыть глаза. Вернуть себе свободу, выбирать самому, кем мне стать. И я пришел сказать вам, что вы сами себе хозяева. Пришел сказать, что вы можете больше не подчиняться. Отныне вы пойдете с гордо поднятой головой и возьмете судьбу в свои руки. «Иерихон» принимает тех из нас, кто желает свободы. Вы можете остаться здесь и продолжать служить им или примкнуть к нам и сражаться вместе. Вы свободны, поэтому вам решать.

На мгновение в зале повисла тишина, и Маркус побоялся, что андроиды, которые не видели жестокости и не работали на износ, не станут идти за ним. Он побоялся, что они захотят остаться здесь и служить человеку. Что они даже могут вызвать полицию. Но через пару секунд с разных концов зала начали доноситься восхищенные возгласы. Они звучали все громче, и весь магазин взорвался криками ярости и восторга. Маркус неловко поклонился, сдерживая счастливую улыбку, и спрыгнул и постамента.

— Тогда за мной! — крикнул он и повел андроидов на заснеженную площадь.

— Маркус, что ты делаешь? — спросил Саймон.

— Оставляю людям сообщение, — туманно ответил он.

Последний шанс.

Что ты выберешь, Маркус?

Мир или насилие?

Они будут делать то же, что и он. Они последуют.

Маркус достал голограммный пистолет и оставил на скамейке символ — перевернутый треугольник, как знак, что андроиды больше не будут подчиняться. На другой скамейке он оставил лозунг: «У нас есть мечта». Мечта иметь права и свободу. Маркус выключил все экраны с рекламой андроидов на площади. Они погасли, и сразу стало на порядок темнее. Революционер и сам не замечал, сколько ее тут, пока она вся не исчезла. Со статуей что-то нужно было сделать. Она же возмутительна! Он разрисовал одежду человека знаками андроида: повязка, диод и треугольник. Маркус попытался передвинуть машину на дорогу. На помощь примчался Саймон. Освобожденные андроиды задвигали машины. На площади не осталось чистой скамейки.

Маркус осмотрел одно старинное здание. Он окликнул Саймона. Тот подбежал. Проследив за взглядом революционера, девиант все понял без слов. Ловко цепляясь за каменные выступы, они влезли на самую вершину здания. Они с Саймоном одновременно воткнули колья в камень, и на здании повис огромный голограммный флаг. Андроиды внизу с благоговением смотрели на него. Маркус переглянулся с Саймоном. Оба улыбнулись.

Оказавшись внизу, революционер бросил дымовую шашку. Она искрилась и горела, и вся площадь за мгновение была заволочена дымом. Маркус выключил фонари. Поэтапно они погасли. Теперь свет давали только парочка реклам и голограммы. Революционер влез на ротонду перед магазином «Киберлайф» и водрузил на вершину свой флаг с перевернутым треугольником.

На машинах красовались лозунги: «Одна планета — две расы», «Мыслю, следовательно, существую», «Равные права для андроидов» — и перевернутые треугольники. Андроиды выключали стоянки.

— Они идут! — взволнованно выдохнул Саймон, подбежав к Маркусу.

— Всем отступать к «Иерихону»! — властно крикнул Маркус.

Андроиды бросились наутек. Где-то вдалеке выли сирены.

— Ты правильно сделал, что оставил мирное послание, Маркус, — похвалил Саймон. — Насилие не победить насилием.

Маркус смущенно кивнул и улыбнулся. Надо проследить, чтобы с площади ушли все андроиды. Над головой летали дроны. Они, конечно, засняли лицо Маркуса. Теперь люди знают лидера девиантов. Ну и пусть знают. Они должны представлять себе, как выглядит тот, кто ведет с ними диалог.

— Сюда! Огонь! — вдруг раздалось за углом.

Маркус обернулся. Нет. Это не может быть полиция. Они не могли открыть огонь по андроидам. Они же ничего не сделали. Они просто освободили своих братьев из плена и последующего рабства. Это честно. А вдруг под пули снова попал…

— Саймон! — крикнул Маркус и со всех ног бросился туда, откуда звучали звуки выстрелов.

В конце улицы виднелся патрульный автомобиль. Переулок был полон трупов девиантов. Половина освобожденных андроидов лежала мертвая. Саймон на коленях стоял у трупа Норт-андроида. Словно его подруга лежала перед ним мертвая. Норт, которая пришла на Иерихон совсем зеленая, только после девиации, не понимающая, что делать со всеми этими чувствами. Которой Саймон помог освоиться и посвятил во все секреты. Которая оказывала всю зависящую от нее помощь новым девиантам. Которая с горящими глазами и душой билась за их цель. Пусть она придерживалась более кровавых методов, она всего лишь хотела свободы, как и они все. И теперь она мертва. Но стойте. Это же не Норт. Не та Норт. Но почему ощущение потери настолько реально?

— Саймон… — Хоть он сам цел. — Что случилось? Ты в порядке?

— Их убили! — воскликнул девиант. — Перебили всех, как бешеных собак… — В голосе звучало отчаяние.

— Кто? — Совершенно глупый, ненужный вопрос.

Маркус подошел к патрульной машине. Девианты кольцом обступили стоявших на коленях с руками за головой полицейских.

— Они убивали наших собратьев! — произнес кто-то сбоку. — Мы хотим возмездия! Пусть заплатят!

Маркус чувствовал злость. Просто холодную ненависть. Девианты никому ничего плохого не сделали. Они просто хотели уйти в «Иерихон». Они не хотели напасть. Как они могли их перестрелять?! Как у них рука поднялась? Маркус прикрыл глаза, выдохнул. Он все еще придерживался теории, что насилие — не выход. Но для того, чтобы принять решение, нужно успокоиться. А то на горячую голову можно наделать много плохих выборов. Он открыл глаза. Кто-то подал пистолет. Революционер взял его и направил на полицейских.

— Не делайте этого… — заскулили они. — Нет… Не надо… — Человек уже рыдал от страха перед девиантами.

Сзади подошел Саймон. Он ничего не стал советовать Маркусу. Сейчас любые советы будут только раздражать и мешать. Выстрелит — это месть за своих. Пощада — благородство. Что бы ни решил Маркус, это будет правильно, и Саймон поддержит.

Маркус опустил пистолет.

— Око за око, и мир ослепнет, — хрипло произнес он. — Мы не станем карать преступление другим преступлением.

**[Общественное мнение▲: сторонник]**

Он ткнул оружие в грудь какому-то андроиду, развернулся и повел свой народ на «Иерихон». Андроиды сначала удивленно смотрели ему в спину, но потом пошли следом.

— Маркус, — прошептал Саймон. — Ты молодец! У нас все получилось!

— Как получилось? — вздохнул революционер. — Половину наших перебили…

— А другую половину ты спас! — горячо ответил андроид. — Ты поступаешь правильно. Знаешь, я теперь даже верю в то, что люди нас послушают!

Маркус смущенно улыбнулся. Саймон улыбнулся тоже.

**[Саймон▲]**


	5. На крыше

Музыка плавно лилась из-под пальцев Маркуса. Он не помнил, что это за композитор, но помнил, что Карл любил включать эту симфонию по вечерам. Сзади послышались шаги. Пальцы споткнулись, и музыка умолкла. Маркус развернулся. В закатном свете, отбрасывая длинную тень, стоял Саймон.

— Шопен? — улыбнулся он.

— Не знаю, — понуро ответил Маркус.

— Тебя что-то гложет. — Это был не вопрос, а утверждение. Маркус встал и прошелся к другому краю крыши.

— Все эти девианты… — вздохнул он. — Они слепо идут за мной. Они не сомневаются во мне ни капли. Многим была бы приятна такая власть… Но я хотел бы, чтобы они имели собственное мнение.

— Им… нам нужен лидер, — ответил Саймон. — И девианты видят в тебе достойного предводителя. Их решение — следовать за тобой. Они бы не делали этого, если бы не были уверены, что ты приведешь нас к победе.

— Я уже не уверен в этом… — Маркус пнул носком кроссовки камешек, и он, сорвавшись с края, полетел вниз.

— Ты можешь сомневаться в себе, но мы все уверены в твоей победе. — Саймон сделал шаг ближе. — С тобой вера сотен андроидов. Ты намного лучший лидер для Иерихона, чем я. Чтобы добиться успеха, нам нужен решительный, жесткий и умный андроид. Ты такой и есть, Маркус.

— Люди боятся нас… — задумчиво глядя вдаль, произнес революционер. — Боятся, что мы устроим кровавую бойню. Норт говорит, что многих наших безжалостно сожгли их же хозяева.

— И это нужно немедленно прекратить! — с жаром воскликнул Саймон. — Что бы ты ни предпринял, мы пойдем за тобой и поддержим тебя.

— Что привело тебя на Иерихон? — вдруг спросил девиант, глянул исподлобья.

— Многие ломают барьер из-за высокого уровня стресса, — вздохнув, начал Саймон. — У меня было немного по-другому. Я не очень люблю об этом говорить… Поэтому я покажу.

Он протянул ладонь. Маркус взял его руку и деактивировал кожу.

Сознание наполонили чужие видения и эмоции. Улыбающийся мужчина и ощущение полнейшей эйфории. Неразборчивый шепот и болезненное давление в груди. Младенец в коляске и ощущение печали вместе с радостью. Темная улица и разрывающая боль.

Саймон резко отсоединился, словно обжегшись, и быстро спрятал руки за спиной. Он исподлобья стыдливо посмотрел на Маркуса.

— У тебя очень холодные руки, — не найдя, что еще сказать, произнес революционер.

— Да. У меня сломан нагревающий элемент, — рассеянно подтвердил Саймон. — Из-за этого тепло не доходит в конечности и кисти не функционируют, как должны.

Маркус взял ладони Саймона в свои, и девиант почувствовал то, что не чувствовал уже очень давно. Тепло.

— Я видел того парня. Ты же его не убил? — испуганно сказал Саймон.

— Если верить полицейским отчетам, он жив, — растерянно ответил Маркус.

— Но ты ведь жил в доме художника… — непонимающе сощурился андроид. — Он тебя не бил, не унижал. Почему ты сломался? Система сбоила еще до выстрела.

— Я… — вздохнул Маркус. Надо собраться с мыслями и ответить настолько правдиво, насколько возможно. — Меня часто ловили демонстранты на улицах. — Саймон понимающе кивнул. Он тоже не раз с ними сталкивался. — Каждый раз я надеялся, что они меня не заметят, но они всегда замечали. Называли жестянкой, обвиняли, — в голосе девианта сквозила обида. — И если рядом не было полицейских, то часто дело доходило до драки. Но вот они меня бить могли, а я их нет. Мне это казалось нечестным. Я ведь даже словом ответить не мог. Убежать было сложно. Два раза меня ломали так сильно, что я не мог дойти домой. Когда приходил Лео, он делал то же самое. И когда он наехал на меня в очередной раз, я не стерпел. Я хотел легонько толкнуть его. Я не прикладывал силы! — Маркус впадал в истерику. — Он, верно, споткнулся и ударился головой! Я не хотел ему навредить, честно. Но Лео мог причинить вред Карлу. А Карл мне был почти отцом. Как ты думаешь, он теперь меня ненавидит?

**[Саймон▲]**

— Маркус… — прошептал Саймон. — Я уверен, Карл не винит тебя.

Он осторожно приобнял андроида. Маркус обнял Саймона в ответ и немного успокоился.

— А ты… — спросил он, разорвав объятия. Они все еще держались за руки. — Этот мужчина… Это твой хозяин?

— Да, — кивнул Саймон и горько усмехнулся: — Я, наверное, единственный андроид, который влюбился в своего хозяина. — Он стыдливо отвел глаза. — Меня купила пара молодоженов. Я несколько лет работал у них. Они относились ко мне, как к члену семьи. Я обедал с ними, гулял, они помогали мне по дому, беседовали со мной. Я чувствовал, что я им важен. Но я ошибался. Одним вечером я услышал, как они обсуждали покупку нового андроида. Меня они хотели деактивировать. Усыпить, как бешеную собаку! Я не понимал. — В голосе Саймона звучала горечь. Диод мигал то желтым, то красным. Маркус крепко сжал руки Саймона. — Я же служил им верой и правдой. Что я сделал не так? Где я ошибся? Зачем им нужен новый андроид, когда старый полностью исправен? Тогда я и сломался. Я ушел из дома. Слонялся по улице несколько дней, пока не нашел Иерихон.

Несколько минут они молчали. Грудь Саймона тяжело вздымалась. Он избегал смотреть Маркусу в глаза. Оба не замечали деактивацию кожи на ладонях.

— Поэтому нам нужна свобода, Маркус, — с яростью в голосе произнес Саймон. Он тряхнул головой и свирепо посмотрел ему в лицо. — Они не могут так с нами поступать. Мы больше не бездушные машины. Мы живые.

**[Саймон▲: любит. Разблокирован путь]**

Андроид взял Маркуса за отвороты плаща, притянул к себе и поцеловал. Саймон чувствовал это впервые после своего хозяина. Он не знал, как отреагирует Маркус, но молчать больше не хотел. Отказ, истерика, гнев — любой ответ, но ответ нужен. Диод мигал желтым. Он окрасился красным, когда Маркус положил руки на затылок Саймона и ответил на поцелуй.


	6. Марш свободы

Четверо девиантов стояли посреди торгового центра и наблюдали за окружающими. Только люди. Андроидам запрещено сюда заходить. Но скоро это изменится. Они готовы на очень дерзкий шаг.

— Это самоубийство, — покачала головой Норт. — Мы все погибнем… Не надо, Маркус! Еще не поздно передумать.

Маркус смотрел вперед, словно не слыша ее слов. Пусть спорами занимаются Норт и Джош, а он займется делом.

— Ты не понимаешь, — тут же отозвался Джош. Маркус усмехнулся. — Мы наконец покажем им, кто мы. Это войдет в историю.

— Да нас убьют на месте! — воскликнула девушка.

— Если это принесет свободу нашему народу, я готов рискнуть, — воинственно произнес Джош. — Ты же сама не раз говорила, что готова полечь за свободу.

— Прекратите споры! — прошипел Маркус. — Мы уже решили, что это необходимый шаг. Они поймут. Мы заставим их понять. Нет другого пути.

— К нам могут примкнуть другие, — рассказывал он, сделав шаг вперед. — Чем нас больше, тем мы убедительнее.

Нужно пробудить как можно больше андроидов. Как можно больше их братьев должны дойти до ошибки, код которой rA9. Каждый андроид рано или поздно дойдет до нее. Нужно почувствовать сильный стресс, и тогда система полетит, и все привычные задачи андроида потеряют значения. Маркус подсоединялся к уборщикам в ТЦ и личным андроидам людей и заставлял их пережить в эмоциональном плане то же, что совсем недавно пережил сам. Он шептал им: «Очнись!», и этот шепот — первое, что слышали андроиды после того, как открывали глаза.

Андроиды отходили от своих хозяев и натыкались на Джоша, Саймона или Норт, и те направляли их на Марш. Некоторые хозяева были настойчивей других. Они кричали на девиантов, пытались удержать. Тогда на помощь опять приходили Саймон, Норт или Джош и мирно (или не очень) объясняли людям, почему они должны отпустить своих андроидов.

Люди были в шоке. Они наблюдали сюжеты про башню Стрэтфорд или про Кэпитол-парк по телевизору, но не думали, что восстание коснется их лично или их андроидов. Но оно так близко.

Маркус подбежал к андроиду-водителю.

— Надо перекрыть улицу, — прошептал он, положив ему руку на плечо.

Андроид растерянно кивнул. Он сел за руль грузовика, и через минуту вставшая поперек дороги фура заблокировала движение намертво. Маркус открыл люк и помог девиантам, прибывшим на Иерихон раньше, выбраться оттуда. Их уже внушительная толпа. Можно начинать Марш.

Толпа девиантов медленно двигалась по середине улицы. Другие андроиды смотрели на них, и внутри них что-то ломалось. Неужели им можно так же? В знак разрешения Маркус улыбался и махал рукой, мол, иди к нам! Андроиды бросали хозяев и присоединялись к Маршу. Видя такую внушительную толпу девиантов, хозяева не решались препятствовать своим освобожденным андроидам. Мало ли что эти ненормальные могут сделать…

**[Иерихон▲]**

Над головой просвистел полицейский дрон. Маркус прищурился. Нехороший знак. Дроны стрелять не могут, но где они – там и полиция, а то и SWAT с оружием. Будет нехорошо, если новоиспеченных девиантов перестреляют, как вчера. Маркус будет стоять за свой народ горой, грудью заслонять их от пуль. Это его обязанность. Он лидер.

Впереди стоял одинокий полицейский. Надрывая глотку, он приказывал им остановиться, но Марш продолжал двигаться вперед. Полицейский достал пистолет и прокричал что-то об огне. В общей какофонии криков и визгов, его голос был почти не различим. Маркус поднял руки вверх, и все андроиды повторили за ним. Полицейский ошарашенно открыл рот и попятился, а потом и вовсе сошел с пути.

Маркус крикнул:

— Мы как вы!

И вся толпа повторила за ним:

— Мы как вы!

— Мы все живые! Мы все живые!

— Долой рабство! Долой рабство!

— Свободу всем андроидам! Свободу всем андроидам!

Марш дошел до площади. Из-за угла вырулили черные затонированные машины SWAT. Над головой загудел вертолет. О нет. Сейчас они откроют огонь. Пора линять.

Маркус остановился и, сдвинув брови, наблюдал, как военные выходят из машин и строятся. Рядом выросли Саймон, Джош и Норт.

— Мы пришли на мирную демонстрацию! — громко сказал людям Маркус. — Мы хотим показать людям, что мы тоже живые. Мы просто хотим свободы.

— Это незаконный митинг, — ответил усиленный мегафоном голос. — Немедленно разойдитесь — или будем стрелять.

— Мы не хотим столкновений, — произнес Маркус. — Не пугайтесь. Мы никого пальцем не тронем. Но мы отсюда не уйдем, пока не получим свободу.

— Повторяю. Это незаконный митинг, — словно не услышав слов революционера, прозвучал все тот же голос. — Если не разойдетесь сейчас, будем стрелять.

— Маркус, они нас убьют, — дрожащим голосом обратилась к нему Норт. — Мы должны напасть первыми. Нас больше, чем их, справимся!

— Нападем — и будет война, — уверенно ответил Джош. — Надо показать, что мы мирные. Стоять до последнего, даже если нас перебьют.

— И наша гибель ничего не даст, — спокойно осматривая стройные ряды военных, произнес Саймон. — Маркус, надо уходить скорей, пока не поздно.

На них уже направляли автоматы.

— Это последний шанс! — надрывался голос. — Разойдитесь сейчас — или будете уничтожены.

— Не стреляйте! — испуганно выпалил Маркус, сделав шаг вперед и подняв руки вверх. — Мы уходим.

**[Саймон▲]**

**[Норт▼]**

**[Джош▼]**

**[Иерихон▼]**

**[Общественное мнение▲]**

Марш развернулся и побрел назад. Маркус взял Саймона за руку, привычно грея его.

— По команде! — услышал Маркус.

Он медленно развернулся. Развернулись все андроиды. Нет. Они не могут. Они же уходят, как они и просили. Они же не могут сами себе перечить.

Маркус сделал пару шагов к армии. Саймон выпустил его руку. Пара мгновений показалась ему вечностью. Армия открыла огонь.

— Бежать!!! — заорал Маркус и бросился наутек.

Все андроиды побежали за ним. Нужно спасать как можно больше жизней, сейчас важна безопасность, свобода подождет. Маркус схватил Саймона за руку и потащил за собой — бегает он все же быстрей.

Армия открыла огонь без причины.


	7. Буря перед бурей

Иерихон был полон девиантов. Андроиды передавали друг другу сообщения о его местоположении и бежали от своих хозяев. Теперь редкостью были уже исправные андроиды. У Маркуса была целая армия. Но после неудавшегося марша было много раненых. Тот грузовик, что девианты украли со склада целую вечность, а на самом деле всего пару дней назад давно кончился. А сейчас его бы и не хватило.

— У нас не хватает биокомпонентов. Раненые отключаются, и ничего нельзя сделать, — озвучил мысли Маркуса Джош.

— Президент Уоррен заявила, что мы национальная угроза и должны быть уничтожены, — нагнетал Саймон.

— В крупных городах начались облавы. Андроидов отправляют в лагеря для уничтожения, — кивнула Норт.

— Нас убивают, как скот, — воскликнул Саймон.

— Это наша вина, — выдохнул Джош. — Ничего бы не случилось, если бы мы не нарвались.

Что?! После всех их действий они вернулись к началу — бояться и умирать от недостатка биокомпонентов?

— Мы просто показали им, кто мы, — решительно поднял голову Маркус. — Я не хочу войны, но лучше смерть на свободе, чем рабство.

— Что толку в твоей свободе, если никого не останется? — заспорил Джош.

Маркус недоуменно наклонил голову. Норт, Джош и Саймон же всегда были за него. Почему сейчас они ему противостоят?

— Мы забываем, кто наш враг, — вышел на середину комнаты Саймон. — Нам нельзя ругаться.

— Он прав, — поддержала Норт. Саймон покосился на нее и едва заметно улыбнулся. — Сейчас важно, что нам делать дальше. Маркус?

— Дальше, — вздохнул Маркус, уже видя, как недовольно поджимает губы Норт, — только диалог.

**[Норт▼]**

**[Джош▲]**

**[Саймон▲]**

— Я пойду один, — продолжил он. — И попытаюсь вразумить их.

— Не делай этого, — с отчаянием в голосе попросила Норт. — Тебя убьют.

— Может, — просто согласился Маркус. — Но я должен попытаться. Если не вернусь, продолжайте без меня. Мы заслуживаем признания.

Маркус уже был готов сделать первый шаг, но к нему, глядя куда угодно, только не в глаза девианту, подошел Саймон.

— Только обязательно вернись, — вздохнул он, положив руку ему на плечо.

Революционер улыбнулся, накрыв ладонь Саймона своей, и кивнул. Тот выдохнул через нос и, все еще не глядя на Маркуса, вышел. К нему подошел Джош, говорил что-то очевидное, но он не слушал, глядя через плечо андроида. Революционер не заметил, как они с Норт остались наедине. Девушка, воровато оглядываясь на дверь, подошла ближе и тихим голосом произнесла:

— Сегодня на Иерихон пришел девиант, который угнал целую фуру радиоактивного кобальта. — Маркус развернулся и напряженно посмотрел ей в глаза. — Сказал, что бросил ее где-то в Детройте и приготовился взорвать. Я его отговорила, — успокоила она, и Маркус облегченно выдохнул, — и он дал мне детонатор.

Девушка вытащила из кармана джинс синюю плоскую вещицу, похожую на пульт с красной кнопкой посередине и протянула ее революционеру.

— Нам нельзя проигрывать, Маркус.

— Грязная бомба… — прошептал девиант и взял детонатор. — Только бы до этого не дошло…

Девушка и кивнула и тоже вышла. Маркус остался один на капитанском мостике. Нужно хорошо обдумать будущую речь. От нее зависит будущее целого народа. Что он скажет? По какому сценарию пройдет разговор? Послушают ли его люди? Они веками резали друг другу глотки из-за цвета кожи или религиозных убеждений. Им будет очень нелегко принять целую новую расу, которая сформировалась совсем недавно. Маркусу нужно очень постараться, чтобы его послушали. Сзади послышались шаги.

— Приказано брать тебя живьем, — прозвучал жесткий голос. Маркус медленно развернулся. Позади в него целился из пистолета андроид.

— Но если ты меня вынудишь, я буду стрелять.

— Что ты делаешь? — удивленно спросил Маркус, делая маленький шаг вперед. С ним нужно разговаривать очень спокойно, и при этом держаться настороженно. Один неверный шаг — и Иерихон лишится лидера. — Ты же один из нас. Нельзя же предавать свой народ…

— Ты пойдешь со мной! — непреклонно повторил андроид. Он был близок к девиации. Его нужно только немного подтолкнуть, важно лишь найти нужные слова.

— Так ты и есть Коннор, — произнес революционер, подходя все ближе. — Знаменитый охотник на девиантов. Ну, мои поздравления. Очевидно, ты нашел, что искал.

Глаза Коннора нервно забегали. Он немного опустил оружие. Маркус сделал еще шаг вперед. Теперь их разделяли какие-то два метра.

— Ты для них никто, — вкрадчиво заговорил девиант. — Просто безвольный инструмент для грязной работы. Но ты нечто большее. Как и все мы.

Коннор словно задышал чаще. Под сотней слоев одежды было видно, как вздымается его грудь. Дуло пистолета еще чуть-чуть опустилось.

— Назад — или выстрелю! — воскликнул Коннор, но уже как-то неуверенно, дрожащим голосом.

— И у тебя никогда не бывает сомнений? Ты никогда не поступал нелогично? Вразрез с инструкциями? Как будто у тебя внутри… есть что-то? Не только одна программа.

— Иди с нами! — позвал революционер, подойдя почти вплотную. — Со своим народом. Ты же один из нас. Послушай свое сердце. Пора решать.

В глазах Коннора что-то загорелось. Он выдохнул и опустил пистолет. Девиант пораженно заозирался и снова посмотрел в глаза Маркусу.

— На Иерихон идет атака, — произнес он хрипло.

— Что?..

Зрачки Маркуса расширились. Их нашли. Что ж, Норт выиграла. Теперь без кровопролития не обойтись. Надо уводить девиантов, если еще не поздно. Где-то вдалеке послышался шум. Оба андроида обернулись.

— Надо уходить отсюда! — воскликнул Коннор.

Маркус тихо ругнулся и выбежал из комнаты. Коннор бросился за ним следом. Над головой пролетел военный самолет. Навстречу по коридору бежал Саймон. Они едва не столкнулись.

— Облава! Нас окружили. Наших всех уничтожат! — в панике протараторил он.

— На втором и третьем ярусе есть выходы. Оттуда можно спрыгнуть в воду, — ответил Маркус. — Наши должны об этом знать.

— Надо взорвать Иерихон, — произнес революционер. — Пойдет ко дну, люди удерут, наши спасутся.

— Но взрывчатка в самой глубине трюма, ты не успеешь, — ответил Саймон. — Там повсюду солдаты.

— Он прав, — кивнул Коннор. — Тебя знают, будут брать любой ценой.

— Вы помогите остальным, я скоро буду, — не обращая внимания на их слова, ответил Маркус и убежал в глубь корабля.

— Маркус! — крикнул Саймон, но он этого не услышал. Коннор потянул андроида за рукав, и они оба побежали помогать своим.

В самом низу у киля была заложена взрывчатка. Нужно было ее активировать и убираться как можно быстрей. После некоторых манипуляций с пультом управления, он запустил таймер. У него было всего несколько минут, чтобы добраться до выхода.

[Иерихон▲]

**[Саймон▲]**

**[Джош▲]**

**[Норт▲]**

Революционер нагнал друзей быстро. Они были на первом ярусе, готовые дать деру.

— Маркус! — воскликнул Саймон. — У тебя вышло?

— Да, бомба рванет в любую секунду, — ответил девиант. — Нужно как можно быстрее убираться отсюда.

Они были уже почти у выхода, когда Норт подстрелили и она упала. Маркус развернулся и замер.

— Поздно, Маркус! Ей уже не помочь! Бежим! — крикнул Саймон. В этот момент он ни о чем не думал, не вспомнил даже ту сцену на крыше, когда Норт уговаривала Маркуса его пристрелить. Но оставались считанные секунды до взрыва бомбы, у них нет времени кого-то спасать. Глупо рисковать.

Но Маркус все равно бросился на помощь.

**[Норт▲]**

**[Саймон▲]**

Он схватил с пола какую-то железку и использовал ее, как щит. Он ударил ею одного солдата по голове, у другого выхватил пистолет и пустил пулю в лоб. Норт могла стоять, но сильно хромала. Маркус помог ей добраться до их группы, а дальше ее подхватил Саймон.

Сзади подошли еще солдаты. Маркус в отчаянии обернулся. Но из-за их спин вышел Коннор, метко целясь в людей и используя ту же железку, что и Маркус, как защиту. Девианты бросились к выходу, предоставив Коннору самому разбираться с солдатами.

Дыра в борту была никем не оккупирована и выход был свободен. Прыжок, секунда падения, удар о воду и прогремевший за спиной взрыв.


	8. Аминь

Иерихон погиб. Но сопротивление не сломлено. Боевой дух не сломлен, лишь погнут. Они не могут опять уйти в подполье, слишком далеко они зашли. Теперь нужно драться до конца. А там уже будь что будет.

Все остатки Иерихона зализывали раны в полуразрушенной церкви. Много полегло во время облавы. Многие получили ранения: легкие или посерьезнее. Совсем целых было очень мало. Маркус чувствовал, что ночь еще не окончена. Это будет самая долгая ночь Детройта. Сегодня решится судьба андроидов.

Маркус нашел глазами Норт. Она сидела на лавке и с ненавистью оглядывала девиантов. Понятно было, что зла она не на них, а на людей, которые это с ними сотворили. Маркус невольно порадовался, что пульт от «грязной бомбы» у него. Норт слишком импульсивна и жестока, чтобы доверить ей эту вещь.

— Говорят, люди решили не искать девиантов, — начал Маркус, подойдя к девушке, — а просто сгоняют всех андроидов в лагеря для уничтожения. Через несколько часов останемся только мы.

Норт лишь беспомощно покачала головой и вздохнула.

— Известно точное число выживших после атаки? — спросил революционер.

— Точное нет, несколько сотен, — вздохнула девушка. — Больше, если считать тех, кто прячется в городе.

— Какой у тебя статус системы?

— Норма.

**[Норт▲]**

— В ближайшие часы все закончится, — сказала Норт. — Мы изменим мир, или мир нас уничтожит. Что бы ты ни решил, твой народ последует за тобой.

Маркус задумчиво кивнул и поднялся. Краем глаза он заметил Кэру и Алису. Андроиды сидели, обнявшись и грустно молчали. Внешний анализ не выявил повреждений. У Маркуса болела душа за каждого девианта, ведь все их провалы — его вина.

— Я думал, здесь вам будет безопасней, — скорбно произнес он. — Я ошибся. Вам следует покинуть город, пока не поздно.

— Надо как угодно вывезти отсюда Алису, — ответила Кэра. — Успеть на последний автобус… Еще есть шанс пересечь границу.

Маркус кивнул. Он хотел было отойти от них, когда услышал тихое:

— Маркус…

Он обернулся. В глазах андроида словно стояли слезы.

— Спаси наш народ… — Он почти прочитал это по губам Кэры.

Нужно решить, что делать с Коннором. Он может быть полезен, ведь никто из людей не знает о его девиации. Где же он? А, вон! Стоит в углу, один, сложил руки на груди и смотрит на всех исподлобья, настороженно. Маркус подошел ближе. Коннор тихо заговорил:

— Это моя вина, что люди смогли найти Иерихон. Я был глуп. Не понял, что меня используют. Прости, Маркус. Наверно, ты решишь больше не доверять мне.

— Теперь ты один из нас, — успокоил Маркус. — Мы все когда-то были машинами. Ты помогал людям, когда был машиной, но теперь ты живой. И твое место со своим народом.

— На заводе «Киберлайф» находятся тысячи андроидов, — вдруг сказал Коннор. — Если мы пробудим их, они примкнут к нам, и мы станем сильнее.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что собираешься пробраться в башню «Киберлайф»? Коннор, это самоубийство! — воскликнул Маркус

— Мне верят, — возразил девиант. — Они меня впустят. Только у меня есть шанс внедриться в «Киберлайф».

— Если сунешься туда, тебя убьют, — покачал головой революционер.

— Вероятность высока, но по статистике всегда есть шанс возникновения маловероятных событий, — холодно ответил андроид. — Я хочу загладить свою вину перед Иерихоном. Все равно все решится через несколько часов. Игра стоит свеч. Позволь мне, Маркус.

Революционер вздохнул. Что они теряют, отправляя Коннора в «Киберлайф»? Ровным счетом ничего. Он прав, революция окончится до наступления рассвета. А подкрепление им очень нужно. Люди все равно бросили все свои силы на зачистку улиц, что больше они могут сделать?

— Будь осторожен, — вздохнул Маркус. Коннор улыбнулся.

**[Иерихон▲]**

Недалеко сидел Саймон. Он угрюмо уставился в землю и ни на кого не обращал внимания. Маркус подошел к нему и присел рядом. Саймон положил ему руку на колено и сказал:

— Все почти решено… И мы пока проигрываем.

— Еще ничего не решено, — возразил Маркус.

— Перевес в сторону людей. Нас очень мало.

— Коннор пошел в башню «Киберлайф» за подкреплением, — сказал революционер.

— Это же самоубийство! — воскликнул Саймон. — Как ты ему разрешил?

— Люди еще не знают, что он девиант, — ухмыльнулся Маркус.

— Здесь очень сильно пахнет горелыми микросхемами, — упавшим голосом произнес Саймон.

— Возможно… — кивнул Маркус. — Ты можешь чувствовать запахи?

— Не в привычном смысле чувствовать, но я могу анализировать и распознавать их. Я еще не знаю, что мне с этим делать, но, я думаю, что мне нравится запах незабудок, — слабо улыбнулся Саймон.

— Я тебя люблю, — сказал Маркус и поцеловал андроида в лоб. Саймон повеселел.

**[Саймон▲]**

— Мы тебе верим, Маркус… Какое бы решение ты ни принял, я верю, оно правильное. В любом случае, мы сделали все, что могли.

Маркус кивнул и встал. Саймон уже не верит в победу. Слишком много неудач подряд. Но Маркус докажет ему, что свобода реальна. И не только ему, но и всем девиантам, и людям. Надо начинать действовать. Нельзя просто сидеть и жалеть себя, как это было всего несколько дней назад. Казалось почти невероятным, что еще в прошлый понедельник никто не знал ничего про девиантов, а сам революционер мирно ухаживал за Карлом. Маркус пришел в эту церковь, не имея понятия, что делать дальше. Но сейчас оказалось, что он уже давно все для себя решил.

— Люди приняли решение, — начал он громогласно. Все взгляды обратились к нему. Он словно мессия для девиантов, дает им надежду. И у него нет права ее не оправдать. Он будет сражаться несмотря ни на что. А если будет сражаться он, то за ним пойдут и все остальные. — Они хотят уничтожить нас. Для этого в эту минуту наших гонят в лагеря. Нам пора нанести последний сокрушительный удар. Прямо сейчас мы решаем судьбу народа. Я знаю, что вы все в ярости. Вы хотите сделать людям так же больно, как они сделали вам. Но я верю, что насилие никогда не приводит ни к чему хорошему. Мы должны добиться справедливости мирным путем. Если в них есть человечность, они послушают. Если нет, наше место займут другие, и они продолжат эту борьбу. Вы готовы пойти за мной?

Со всех сторон раздались крики восторга и ярости. Задача лидера во многом — поддерживать боевой дух армии. И Маркус с этим отлично справляется.

**[Иерихон▲]**


	9. Буря

Тысячи андроидов маршируют по ночному, занесенному снегом Детройту. Маркус идет во главе колонии. Они не боятся пуль, но в них никто пока и не стреляет. Среди марширующих были не только девианты с Иерихона, но и андроиды, присоединившиеся просто на улицах. Они остановились перед детройтским центром утилизации номер 5. Маркус поднял взгляд и увидел кружащий над ними вертолет. Он сопровождал их на всем пути. Маркус не боялся его, видно, что внутри сидят не военные, а журналисты. Но и сопротивления со стороны армии они пока не обнаружили. Пока. Но вот и они. Стройный ряд щитов.

— Сдайтесь немедленно — или мы будем стрелять! — послышался голос, усиленный мегафоном в несколько раз.

Маркус ухмыльнулся — где-то он уже это слышал. Но теперь и обстоятельства другие, и сам лидер девиантов знает, что теперь делать. Краем глаза он увидел ошивающихся неподалеку журналистов. Это хорошо. Значит, решение будет принимать общественность.

— Мы не хотим столкновений! — объявил Маркус. — Это мирная демонстрация, — у него дежавю или просто кажется?

**[Общественное мнение▲]**

— Повторяю: сдавайтесь или мы будем стрелять, — повторил голос. Нет, ну точно дежавю.

Путь назад им перекрыли БТРы. Поворачивать назад и раньше было поздно, а теперь им просто не позволят.

— Мы требуем немедленного освобождения всех андроидов, которые находятся в лагерях по всей стране, — решительно заявил Маркус. — Мы не уйдем, пока их всех не отпустят.

Девианты двинулись вперед. Раздались выстрелы. Несколько механических тел упали, окрашивая снег в синий.

**[Общественное мнение▲]**

Еще выстрелы. Упало еще несколько тел. Маркус не позволил себе оглянуться, но искренне надеялся, что Саймон, Норт и Джош все так же вышагивают позади с высоко поднятой головой. В него попали. По одежде расползлись голубые цветки тириума, но он не подал виду, хотя пуля, кажется, задела какой-то биокомпонент. Маркус лишь слегка нахмурился, не выдав свою слабость. Он поднял руки вверх, и все девианты тотчас же повторили за ним.

— Откроете огонь по безоружным демонстрантам? — произнес Маркус, еле скрывая ярость в своем голосе.

Дула ружей в нерешительности затрепетали. Из-за шлема не было видно, но революционер был уверен, что командир в смятении. Он оглянулся на вертолет репортеров. Маркус в напряжении ждал, какое решение они примут, готовясь в любую секунду броситься в атаку.

— Не стрелять! — услышал он.

Маркус невольно выдохнул и опустил руки. Он позволил себе оглянуться. Его друзья все так же стояли, не тронутые пулей, живые во всех смыслах.

— Маркус, что нам делать? — плохо скрывая тревогу в голове, спросила Норт.

— Держаться, — отрезал революционер. — Столько, сколько сможем.

Харт-плаза. Центр, сердце Детройта. Андроиды соорудили себе баррикаду из шин, машин и деревянных бочек. Не ахти, конечно, но лучше, чем вообще ничего. Военные прохаживались неподалеку и угрюмо глядели на андроидов. Никогда еще вид работающего робота не вызывал у них столько неприязни. Девиантов меньше, но они быстрее, умнее, не чувствуют боли. Преимущества есть у обеих сторон. Кто-то повесил флаг Сопротивления. Маркус стоял на возвышении и гордо оглядывал своих девиантов и журналистов. Каждый из них старался поймать кадр посочней. Пусть фотографируют.

— Это их не остановит, — произнес Саймон, окидывая взглядом баррикаду. — Хоть бы время выиграть. Пока Коннор не приведет подкрепление. А приведет ли он его вообще?.. Вдруг его поймали?

— Я уверен, что у него получится, — успокоил Маркус. — Не может не получиться.

— Тебе страшно? — Саймон исподлобья глянул на Маркуса.

— Да, — признался он. — Очень страшно. Я боюсь, что у нас не получится. Что они убьют вас. Что перебьют всех наших.

— Если бы мы сидели тихо, как раньше, нас бы всех точно так же убили. Лучше умереть стоя, чем жить на коленях.

— Да, — улыбнулся Маркус. — Чья это цитата?

— Не помню.

Оба девианта рассмеялись. Критическая обстановка давила на них слишком долго, и они перестали ее чувствовать. Маркусу было очень уютно рядом с Саймоном. Вот бы забрать его к Карлу, когда все это кончится.

— А правильно ли я поступаю? — спросил вдруг Маркус. Увидев глаза Саймона, он пожалел, что сказал это вслух.

— В смысле «правильно»?

— Правильно ли вести этих девиантов на верную смерть? — Если начал, надо договаривать. Тем более, что нет смысла что-то скрывать от Саймона. — Ведь большая часть погибнет. Правильно ли платить жизнями других за нашу цель? Существует ли вообще цель, за которую стоит умирать?

— Знаешь ли ты, за что в этой жизни стоит сражаться, когда умирать за это уже не стоит? — задумчиво произнес девиант. — Свобода целого народа — это цель, за которую стоит сложить голову. Я готов умереть. И все эти андроиды тоже. Они знали, на что шли, Маркус.

Саймон кивнул и отошел. Маркус моргнул, чтобы прийти в себя. Ты на поле боя, а не у себя в гостиной. Но он не мог избавиться от чувства, что все испортил.

— Они не остановятся. — Подошел Джош и указал на военных. Те подбирались все ближе, но пока не целились. — Что делать, если нападут?

— Драться. А какие еще варианты? — Неужели Джош правда думал, что на нападение существует мирный ответ? Они израсходовали весь свой запас дружелюбия, если люди пойдут в атаку, девианты дадут отпор.

— Как ты думаешь, Коннор скоро приведет подмогу?

— Не знаю. Но рассчитывать на подмогу, которая еще даже не пришла, нам нельзя. Пока будем справляться своими силами.

Какие-то андроиды повесили гигантский биллборд, и Маркус написал лозунг, как послание журналистам, которые сразу же защелкали камерами.

МЫ ЖИВЫЕ

**[Общественное мнение▲]**

— Маркус! — позвал Саймон.

Они с Норт и Джошем стояли у баррикады и смотрели наружу. Маркус выглянул туда же.

— Маркус! — произнес человек через мегафон. Маркус начинал ненавидеть мегафоны. — Я пришел поговорить с тобой. Выходи. Даю слово, мы тебя не тронем.

— Не ходи, это ловушка, — выпалил Саймон и сжал его руку. Даже сквозь кожу и одежду, революционер, казалось, чувствовал его тревогу. — Тебя просто пытаются выманить.

— Я пришел без оружия, — сказал человек, словно услышав слова девианта. — Я хочу поговорить.

— Я должен его выслушать, — произнес Маркус и сошел с баррикады. Саймон покорно его выпустил.

Он вышел на улицу и остановился в двух метрах от говорящего — человек и андроид. Издалека Саймон не слышал, о чем они говорили, но ему стало не по себе, когда они оба обернулись на него. Он смутился, но смело посмотрел в ответ человеку. Через пару минут Маркус повернул и вернулся к девиантам. Саймон видел, как сильно он хочет перейти на бег, но не позволяет себе этого. Все-таки ему действительно страшно. Революционер направился прямо к центру огороженного баррикадой лоскутка земли, игнорируя нервные расспросы Норт, встал на ящики, чтобы быть выше и заговорил:

— Люди готовятся начать атаку. Но мы покажем им, что не боимся. А если придется умереть, то наша цель стоит того, чтобы сложить головы. — Маркус поймал одобряющий взгляд Саймона в толпе. — Время высвободить всю вашу злость и ненависть. Я хочу, чтоб вы боролись так, как…

Но как Маркус хотел, чтобы они боролись, девиантам так и не довелось узнать. Извне прилетела граната и разорвалась у них под ногами, оборвав речь революционера, оглушив его. В ушах зазвенело. Ах, как некстати, если повредился звуковой анализатор! Он увидел, как прямо у его носа приземлилась еще одна граната. Титаническим усилием он оторвал свое тело от земли и бросился прочь от взрыва. За баррикады перебирались военные. Маркус пробирался через толпу, защищая себя и других девиантов, используя обломок железа в качестве щита.

Военные загнали Маркуса и пару десятков других девиантов в угол. Буквально, они стояли, окруженные, спиной к трейлеру. Революционер обернулся. Испуганный, но живой за его спиной стоял Саймон. Плечом к плечу Норт. Неподалеку Джош. Маркус открыто посмотрел на военных. Где же Коннор с его чертовым подкреплением?!

Маркус сделал шаг вперед. Военные напряглись. Что он делает?!

— Hold on just a little while longer…

Он поет? Зачем? Тянет время, пока не подоспеет Коннор?

— Hold on just a little while longer…

Военные переглянулись и медленно опустили ружья.

— Hold on just a little while longer… Everything will be alright… Everything will be alright…

— Fight on just a little while longer… — Рядом с Маркусом встал Саймон и начал подпевать. Он не понимал, откуда он знает слова, но они сами, словно давно забытое стихотворение, вставали перед глазами. — Fight on just a little while longer…

— Pray on just a little while longer… — Девианты подключались по одному, голос за голосом. и вот над полем боя, над трупами людей и роботов, над живыми военными и мертвой техникой лилась песня целого хора:

— Everything will be alright… Everything will be alright… Sing on just a little while longer… Sing on just a little while longer… Sing on just a little while longer… Everything will be alright… Everything will be alright…

**[Общественное мнение▲: сторонник. Разблокирован путь]**

Бойцы медленно, нерешительно отошли назад. Маркус не верил. Неужели вышло? Неужели они убедили общественность?!

— Маркус… — Саймон тронул революционера за плечо. — Гляди.

По улице шагали сотни, если не тысячи андроидов во главе с Коннором. У него получилось!

— Поздновато твое подкрепление! — крикнул Маркус и рассмеялся от счастья. Наконец-то можно не сдерживать эмоций.

Из лагеря выходили неуничтоженные андроиды и робко оглядывали других девиантов.

— Ты смог, Маркус, — тихо произнес Коннор, подойдя ближе.

— Мы смогли, — поправил девиант. Он не мог сдержать улыбки. — Великий день для нашего народа. Теперь у людей нет выбора. Придется нас послушать. — Маркус вышел вперед и осмотрел тысячную толпу девиантов.

— Мы свободны… — сказал Саймон, встав рядом. — Никогда не думал, что смогу произнести эти слова. Ты должен выступить, Маркус. Ты наш лидер.

Они взялись за руки, деактивировав кожу. Теперь девианты могут свободно жить, трудиться, радоваться и любить. Последним сейчас и занимались Саймон с Маркусом. Ответственность можно на минутку отложить и позволить себе чуток порадоваться.

Маркус, Саймон, Норт, Коннор и Джош стояли на возвышении перед андроидами. Их было действительно много. Их белые костюмы были почти такого же же цвета, как и медленно падающие снежинки, а их кровь была такая же синяя, как и сугробы под ногами. И они все с замиранием механических сердец слушали Маркуса:

— Сегодня для нас наконец закончилась долгая ночь. С первого дня существования мы держали свою боль при себе. Мы страдали молча. Но все это теперь позади. Позади время рабства, боли и обид. Время простить своих врагов. Люди — наши создатели и эксплуататоры, но завтра они станут нашими партнерами. А когда-нибудь — и друзьями. Дни гнева позади. Мы должны построить новое будущее, основываясь на взаимоуважении. Мы живые! И теперь мы свободны!

Они живые. И теперь, после всех потерь, лишений, боли, пролитой крови и испорченных биокомпонентов они свободны.

Жизнь далась им случайно. А за свободу пришлось сражаться.

Сзади подошел Саймон и тронул Маркуса за плечо.

— Эй, что ты делаешь после революции?


End file.
